


Let's Go Fly a Kite

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Mary Poppins - Freeform, Peanuts - Freeform, Princess Bride, Ruined Forever, kites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: For Claire's birthday, Castiel decides to fulfill an unfulfilled promise from Jimmy Novak and take Claire kite-flying.  Family bonding ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for Hideyourdemoneyes' 600 Tumblr followers writing challenge.
> 
> Prompt: "Let's Go Fly a Kite"

It was Claire’s birthday, and Castiel wanted to do something. Claire would be at the Bunker for it, and Castiel was desperate to come up with something.

When inspiration hit, he went to find Sam. “Where would I get a kite?”

“A kite?” Sam raised his eyebrows. “Um, toy store? I have no idea. Do people even still fly kites?”

“I don’t know.”

Sam reached for his laptop. “Why the sudden interest in kites anyway?”

“Claire. She was obsessed with a movie called _Mary Poppins_ when she was young, and Jimmy always promised to take her kite-flying one year. It never happened, and since I’m at least partly responsible, I thought perhaps I could make it up to her by doing it now.” Castiel sat on Sam’s bed. “What do you think?”

“I think I need to watch that movie sometime.” Sam did some stuff on his computer. “Want to build a kite? I found instructions for how to make your own…”

“You’ve never seen _Mary Poppins_? I understood it was a childhood… oh. Of course.” Castiel could have slapped himself. He was so accustomed to being the one missing the brothers’ pop culture references that he forgot sometimes that they had missed out on a great deal of it themselves. “We should watch it together sometime. I have Metatron’s download, but I’ve never actually seen it.”

“There we go then. Claire gets here, we watch _Mary Poppins_ , and then go kite-flying.” Sam grabbed a pad of paper and started making a list.

 

Claire rolled her eyes when Castiel told her the plan over a lunch of Dean’s hamburgers. “You know that’s a kid’s movie, right? I’m not a kid.”

“No. But Sam and I have never seen it, so we’d be missing the context for kite-flying. How long has it been since you last saw it?”

“The summer before you showed up.” Claire caught an onion that slid off her burger. “It’s… Cas, you don’t owe me or anything. Not getting to fly a kite with my dad is hardly up there with all the other crap I missed out on as a kid. I know a lot of people who’ve never flown a kite.”

“Perhaps.” Castiel shot a worried look at Sam.

Sam smiled at Claire. “I never flew a kite. I never saw Mary Poppins. I missed out on a lot of childhood crap, too. Cas and I could do this without you, but this is one thing you actually get, so you can help us understand.”

“I can try.” Claire looked over to Dean. “You coming too?”

Dean shrugged. “May as well. I don’t get this stuff either, and I really don’t care, but this is about family, not about some dumb kids’ movie.”

“It’s not dumb! It’s…” Claire cut off and chuckled. “Fine. Okay. Maybe I am a little excited about this. Although you two of all people really don’t need the main lesson of the movie.”

“What’s the lesson?” Dean asked through a mouthful of burger.

“No matter how important everything else in your life is, family always comes first.”

“No. Sam and Dean have never needed to be told that.”

 

“Why are there dancing penguins?” Dean asked. “Dancing. Penguins.”

Claire swatted his arm. “Just shut up, it’s cute. And they’re waiters at a fancy restaurant, so they need to be wearing tuxes, and penguins come with their own.”

Sam stared at the screen in confusion, one arm around Cas. “How did his pants do that?”

“You guys suck. Because it’s magic and imagination and shut up and watch the movie!” Claire shook her head. “You must be so much fun to watch Batman or Star Wars with.” She pointed at Castiel. “Don’t you even start. I don’t even want to hear your ridiculous theories about Mary Poppins being an angel sent to remind the Banks family what’s important or Bert being a representation of the divine or the penguins being minions of Satan or whatever it is you’re going to come out with.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dean has forbidden me from offering opinions when I watch movies with him. One of these days he might be able to watch Princess Bride again after I ‘ruined’ it for him.”

“One of these days. For Charlie,” Dean grumbled. He tossed a handful of popcorn at Cas and Sam. “When I can look at Sam and not think Buttercup.”

Claire giggled. “Sam? There something you want to tell me?”

“That’s… um…” Sam glared at Dean as he picked popcorn out of his hair.

“When Dean and I watched the movie, I commented that Buttercup reminded me a great deal of Sam. Her kindness, her ability to love someone as strongly as she loved Westley despite everything she suffered…”

“Her pretty hair…” Dean broke in with a huge grin.

Sam rolled his eyes. “What Dean usually leaves out of this story is that Cas compared him to Westley. His devotion and ability to overcome even death to protect the person he loves.”

“Yeah, well. That’s just dumb. If you’re Buttercup, I can’t be Westley. And I needed help to come back from death. Cas is a much better Westley.”

“And that’s how Cas and I ended up getting together,” Sam finished. “I walked in, heard them fighting over who should be my Westley, and Dean suggested that Cas kiss me to see if it would be as passionate and pure as the one at the end of the movie.”

“Oh my god. I don’t want to hear any more of this!” Claire dissolved in giggles.

 

When the credits started rolling, Castiel disappeared to get the kites he and Sam had made. They all headed outside, where Sam showed them how to get the kites up into the air. “Watch out for kite-eating trees.”

“Trees don’t eat…”

Sam kissed Cas’s cheek. “It’s a comic strip. _Peanuts_. Charlie Brown would go out and try to fly a kite, and every single time, it would get stuck in a tree.”

“Oh. Why did he continue to try?”

“Because he was a bigger loser than the Chicago Cubs. He never succeeded at anything, but he kept trying.”

Sam winked at Claire before composing his features completely seriously and turning to Castiel. “Charlie Brown represents humanity, and the kite was his attempt to reach a higher level, to be closer to the divine. The tree represents the earthly desires and temptations that prevent humans from achieving that grace, but Charlie Brown is a hero because he never gave up his faith that next time, things might be better. Next time, he might succeed.”

“I see.”

Claire did her best to hide her giggles, and Sam shot her another wink. “Another of his recurring failures was kicking a football, which represents his inner demons. His friend Lucy would hold the ball for him, and he’d run up to kick it, and at the last second she’d jerk the ball away and he’d fall on his back.”

“Of course. And Lucy, naturally, represents Lucifer, offering false hope to our hero only to lead him to his doom.”

Claire lost it there, bending over in a full belly laugh. “You’re awful, Sam.”

Sam grinned and shrugged. “Yeah, I know. Try to convince Cas of that, huh?”

“Nah.” Claire came over and gave Cas a one-armed hug. “If I do that, it might break up this weird family. Let’s just fly our kites and soak in the family bonding moment, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen y'all. Mary Poppins... my parents got to the point where they HATED that movie when I was a kid. Because I watched it EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. Skipped around the house singing the songs. THIS MOVIE IS MY CHILDHOOD.
> 
> So if you want to get mad at me for ruining your childhood, take solace in the fact that I ruined my own too.
> 
> Comments are even more awesome than dancing penguins!


End file.
